


Lullaby

by prayformalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, They're just really in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayformalec/pseuds/prayformalec
Summary: Magnus is exhausted and wants Alec to sing him to sleep.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusbicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/gifts).



> Inspired by the song Lullaby by Sigala, Paloma Faith~for Megan's birthday: Thank you for motivating me to write again <3

Alec set his book on the bedside table seconds before Magnus shuffled into their bedroom. His makeup was smudged, and his hair lay flat across his forehead, a true testament to how tired he was. Alec shifted over and opened his arms as Magnus gracelessly fell into the bed beside him.

Alec smiled and hooked his foot around Magnus’ calf. “ I thought today was going to be easy for you.”

“I thought so too,” Magnus grumbled as he settled into Alec’s chest, “But then my supplier forgot the thorn—you know, the one I was telling you about, it has to be taken from a lion’s paw—anyways, without it, I couldn’t help that recluse faerie who is hiding from the Seelie Court, so I had to place extensive and powerful wards around her cottage in the meantime.”

“Sounds exhausting.”

Magnus mumbled his agreement, “I get to come home and cuddle with you though, so I had that to look forward to,” he tilted his head to kiss the corner of Alec’s mouth. They lay there for a while, feeling each other’s heartbeats and synchronized breaths, watching the dim lights of cars dance across the ceiling.

Alec paused from running his fingers through Magnus’ hair, “Do you want me to help you wash your hair? I can draw us a bath.”

Magnus lazily waved his hand to clear his face of makeup and clean his hair before saying, “I’d rather not move at the moment, though I appreciate your eagerness to get me naked.”

Alec chuckled, “Well I know how much you enjoy taking showers.”

Magnus laughed breathlessly into Alec’s neck. He slipped his hand under Alec’s shirt and stroked his thumb across his hipbone where he knew an iratze rune stood. It was one of his favorites, if not for the tempting location, then for the assurance that it kept Alec alive until Magnus was able to heal him, which had happened multiple times. 

“I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Alec repeated, cradling Magnus’ face with his hand. Magnus covered the hand with his own and pressed his lips to Alec’s palm for a couple of breathtaking seconds before curling in closer to him. 

“Sing me to sleep?”

Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Babe, we both know I can’t sing. We agreed that karaoke night was a one-time thing.”

Magnus hummed in amusement, “Tell me a story then? The sound of your voice is all I need.”

“So you’re saying that my voice puts you to sleep? Alright then,” Alec teased. Magnus jokingly kicked his leg, and Alec leaned forward to press their foreheads together. They fell back into silence as Alec traced Magnus’ face with his eyes, thanking whatever higher power allowed them to find each other. 

“Did I ever tell you about the time that I let Izzy cut my hair?”

Magnus shook his head, half asleep, making a noise of protest when Alec adjusted their hold on each other so that they were both lying down. Alec kissed his forehead as an apology. 

“She was 7, and she wanted to practice on someone before she cut her own hair…”

Alec’s voice faded as Magnus didn’t try to stay awake for the end of the story, knowing they had forever to share it again. He quickly finished his descent, lulled to sleep by Alec’s soft lullaby, happier than he had been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my tumblr! @prayformalec


End file.
